As a conventional pump, a pump provided with a pump section that suctions liquid by expanding a capacity and discharges liquid by contracting the capacity, a suction section that is connected to the pump section through a suctioning-side check valve in order to suction liquid into the pump section, and a discharge section that is connected to the pump section through a discharge-side check valve in order to discharge liquid from the pump section is known (Patent Literature 1, for example).
According to such pump, as the pump section expands the capacity, liquid is suctioned into the pump section from the suction section, while as the pump section contracts the capacity, liquid is discharged to the discharge section from the pump section. By repeating such operation, liquid is continuously fed from the suction section to the discharge section.